


Finding Home

by roseforthethorns



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Domestic, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Swearing, oblivious idiots, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Without realizing it, Eggsy started to fall in love.What he didn't know is that Harry and Merlin were falling in love with him too.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyitslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/gifts).



> 1) Literally anything domestic, Eggsy making Harry breakfast or vice versa or anything. Kill me with the fluff!  
> 2) Merlin and Harry are already in a relationship and when Eggsy arrives they find they both start to like him.
> 
> I owe millions of thanks to my betas: venstar, timetospy, and castillon02. You all are badass and wicked good at helping me improve my writing. 
> 
> I combined both of these. Enjoy the resulting fluff!!

When Harry had returned from the dead and been flown back to Kingsman HQ from Kentucky, Eggsy had spent every waking hour by Harry’s bedside. Merlin spared whatever time he could, but he had to attend to the post Valentine Massacre cleanup as well, and with Eggsy not being an official agent yet, it was easy for him to keep vigil. Several surgeries and another two days in a medical coma to make sure the cranial swelling went down had Harry waking up fully, nearly a week after being shot in the head.

He didn’t stay awake long, just a few minutes, but Eggsy memorized the moment Harry saw him. Even if he hadn’t been trying to he would have, because Harry had smiled and squeezed his hand. The nurse came in to take out the intubation tube, and Harry slipped back into unconsciousness, but Eggsy held tight to that look. There had been no anger or disappointment, nothing from their horrible fight before the incident, only pride and happiness.

Now it was three months later. Harry was working from home as the new Arthur, and whenever Eggsy wasn’t at Kingsman as the new Galahad (Harry had instated him almost immediately), he was with Harry or with his mum and Daisy.

He had been able to help his mum move to a nice house with a yard for Daisy, but living with them didn’t feel like home anymore. The new house was hers, filled with Michelle’s jewelry-making supplies, the few mementos of his father that she couldn’t bear to throw away, and Daisy’s toys, and Eggsy still went there to sleep, but he felt like a guest. If he were honest with himself, Eggsy hadn’t felt safe since his dad had died; and the cold, uneasy feeling had only worsened the older he got, though maybe now it was just from being a spy.

Or maybe it was because everything at Harry and Merlin’s place in the Mews was warm and comforting. He loved his time with them and felt safer there than he had anywhere since he was a child. Eggsy hadn’t stayed the night to help care for Harry before, but he was fully willing to. He would happily spend extra time with Harry. And Merlin.

He just wouldn't think about the fact that his crush was developing into something more.

***

“Are you certain about staying the night? Your mum and Daisy won’t mind?”

“Nah, Merlin. I told ’em not to wait up tonight. ’Arry’ll be fine with me.”

“I’ll finish this as soon as I can. Make sure he takes his medicine. He’s a horrible patient.”

“Go ’elp Lancelot. I’ve got this.” Eggsy rang off and pocketed his mobile before returning to the spag bol currently simmering on the stove. A pinch of oregano had made all the difference in the last few minutes in terms of smell. It was intoxicating (rather like Harry’s cologne could be— _no, he’s married you git_ ). Shaking his head to clear the threatening daydream, Eggsy tasted the sauce and nodded to himself. Perfect. All he had to do was let Harry know. “Dinner,” he called as he popped the garlic bread out of the oven and plated everything.

“It smells divine, Eggsy.”

Eggsy masked his startled jump as a flourish to present the plates; Harry was still the only person who could sneak up on him with any regularity. “Old family recipe, innit?” Eggsy set the plates down and laid out Harry’s medications with a fresh glass of water. “Now take those or Merlin’ll have my bollocks.” God, he wouldn't mind that though— _no, stop it, he's married to Harry, you dolt._

Harry’s lip twitched in a sardonic smile, and his good eye twinkled with amusement. “Rather strict in his instructions, I take it?”

“’E worries about you,” Eggsy said, taking his seat. _I worry too_ , he thought, but it wouldn’t do to dwell on his hopeless crush on both Harry _and_ Merlin.

***

After dinner they both changed, Harry into silk pyjamas and his burgundy dressing gown and Eggsy into some flannel pyjamas, before they sat on the sofa for an evening movie. Eggsy, scandalized that Harry had never seen _Alien_ , insisted on showing him.

“’ow’d you miss it? Bloody brilliant film, fuckin’ aces.”

“I don’t often have time for films.”

“What about all the ones ’ere?”

“Merlin’s, mostly. Sometimes he can convince me to watch one, but I much prefer my paper or a good book.”

“Well, doctor’s orders. You’re watchin’ wif me.” Eggsy spread the knitted afghan over Harry’s legs and turned on the telly. “It’s one of my favorites.”

***

“Eggsy? Are you awake?”

There was no answer, and Harry smiled fondly at the sleeping young man. He had leaned against Harry early into _Aliens_ (Harry had enjoyed the first film enough that Eggsy had insisted on a double feature), and it seemed he had passed out. Harry turned down the volume on the telly and wrapped the blanket around Eggsy so he wouldn’t get cold. God, he looked so vulnerable and young like this. Harry slowly, almost hesitantly, ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. It was even softer than it looked, and Eggsy sighed softly and snuggled closer.

Harry’s heart ached, and he knew he couldn’t deny it any longer. He was certain Merlin would agree… which was precisely when his husband arrived home for the night. Merlin came into the sitting room to see Harry holding Eggsy, and he joined them on the sofa so that Eggsy was between him and Harry.

“How long’s the wee lamb been asleep?”

“Twenty or thirty minutes perhaps. I think we’re halfway through this film. They’re rather good, actually.”

Merlin glanced at the telly and chuckled. “Indeed.” He watched Harry stroke Eggsy’s hair again. “We’ll need to talk with him.”

Merlin glanced at Harry. “Is this about what we discussed last week?”

“Yes. I want to bring in a lover we can share, someone who loves us and whom we love. I think that’s Eggsy. And he needs to know that.”

“Of course. And it doesn’t do either of us any good to hide any longer.” Merlin watched as Harry continued to comb his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “It’s up to him. He’s welcome to refuse. But what if he doesn’t? What if he really is who we’ve been looking for?”

“But we’ll never know if we don’t ask. Though I don’t know what we’ve done to deserve such a wonderful person in our lives.”

“Should I carry him to the guest room?”

“It can wait until the film is done.”

Merlin nodded and wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, holding the lad. They’d ask tomorrow. Then they would know.

***

Eggsy woke the next morning in a warm, cozy space. Yawning, he stretched and sat up, frowning when he didn’t recognize the room. Or the bed. He wasn’t home… No, he’d stayed the night with—

“Oh fuck. ’Arry.” He scrambled out of bed and headed downstairs. He’d fallen asleep last night. He hadn’t kept an eye on Harry, but how had he gotten upstairs and tucked into bed? He skidded to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen and stared.

Merlin was standing at the stovetop in pyjama pants and an undershirt as he cooked. The shirt hugged muscles Eggsy hadn’t even known Merlin was hiding. Bloody hell, he was _shredded_. Several of Eggsy’s favorite fantasies now included Merlin with a six-pack.

Merlin was currently frying eggs and bacon while Harry watched over his morning cuppa. Harry saw Eggsy first and smiled. “Good morning, Eggsy.”

“Mornin’. ’Arry, look, I’m—”

“Don’t worry about it, my boy. Merlin arrived soon after you fell asleep. Have you been sleeping enough lately?”

Eggsy shifted his weight from foot to foot but said nothing. The truth was he had been getting a few hours here and there, sacrificing as much time as he could to help with Harry and still do his job. He hadn't slept a full night in more than a month.

“Eggsy?”

“Sorry, what?” He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to find Harry and Merlin both eyeing him.

“You all right, boyo?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, ’m fine. ’Ow’d I get upstairs last night?”

“Merlin carried you upstairs. I hope that’s all right.”

“Yeah. Still, I should’ve been more awake an’ all.” _Should’ve done my fucking job, taken care of you like I said I would._

“You did nothing wrong.” Harry gently laid a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I’m quite all right.”

Eggsy nodded and tried to fight the knot of guilt in the pit of his stomach even as Merlin served up breakfast and took a seat.

“Coffee or tea?” Merlin asked.

“Tea’s fine, ta.” Eggsy took a few bites of egg, finding the food helped to calm his stomach. The bacon was even better, and he started to relax for the first time since opening his eyes that morning.

“Eggsy, we had something we want to discuss with you,” Harry said, setting down his cup of tea.

“Yeah?”

“Eggsy, lad, Harry and I were talking last night and, well,” Merlin looked Eggsy in the eye, “we’re both rather taken with you.”

Eggsy blinked, staring at them. “Wait, what?”

“We understand if it's not anything you want or are interested in,” said Merlin, “but both Harry and I have talked for a long time about wanting to take a lover. Ideally, a permanent one.”

Heat pooled in Eggsy’s cheeks, and not from embarrassment. “You both want me?” It was a little difficult to wrap his brain around, the thought of getting to be with them both… he had been so certain to confess his attraction would break up their marriage. Eggsy didn’t want to be a homewrecker, but here they were saying they _both_ wanted him. Was he really awake?

“We do,” Harry said quietly. “We decided last night while you slept that we had to ask. We feel complete when we’re around you.”

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Aye, lad. We do.”

“Bloody hell… I… I don’ know what t’say. I mean, I thought it was just me, likin’ you both. Never fancied you'd want me too.”

Merlin and Harry shared a look making eye contact with Eggsy, and it was as if he’d been shocked. Both men slowly moved to take Eggsy’s hands in unison, all the while staring into his eyes. Eggsy could feel his face grow warm from the sheer intensity of their twin gazes.

“We really do,” Harry said.

Eggsy looked at their hands for a long moment before turning his gaze to Harry and Merlin in turn. Both men were watching him carefully, and Eggsy found he could read the emotion on their faces clearly. They were telling the truth. “I'd be lyin’ if I said I hadn't thought about it. A lot. I'd be willin’ to try it an’ see if it works.” _Understatement of the fuckin’ century. He wanted them so badly it made his heart ache. And his cock._

Both Merlin and Harry squeezed his hands gently, and then they were smiling at him. Harry’s smile was warm and inviting, a happily comforting smile, and Merlin’s was a curious mixture of joy and barely contained heat that made Eggsy squirm.

“You said you've been imagining this,” Harry said, stroking his thumb slowly against the back of Eggsy’s hand. “What have you been picturing?”

Eggsy found himself blushing as many of his fantasies rose to the surface of his mind. “Er… sometimes a good hug. Other times,” here his ears turned red (he had been fantasizing about two married people after all), “kissing you. Both of you. An’... other stuff.” It wasn't like him to be shy about sex, but this felt different. It _was_ different.

Both men chuckled, and they squeezed Eggsy’s hands before moving their chairs closer to his.

“So you want… a hug?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and staring pointedly at Merlin’s six-pack which, Eggsy swallowed hard, he could see quite well through Merlin’s undershirt. Harry’s tone suggested something much filthier than a simple hug, and Eggsy was about to excuse himself when Harry added, “Anytime you like.”

Eggsy really looked at Harry then; he could both see and feel the warmth radiating from Harry. It was like he was pleased to have the opportunity to offer hugs to Eggsy.

“Anytime, boyo,” Merlin said. “Whenever you want.”

“Could… could I get one now?” Eggsy asked.

Harry and Merlin beamed at him, and then they were hugging him, holding him, and Eggsy’s breath stuck in his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this warm and _safe_. He hugged them back and felt his world settle into place for the first time since his father had died. They had a lot to talk about and figure out, but Harry and Merlin were offering him more than just sex. They were offering love.

Eggsy exhaled, and he knew he was truly home.


End file.
